Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 2
So, das ist meine neue Diskussion... Ab jetzt gibt es REGELN: #Schau in die Leitlinien! #Bei neuem Thema den Betreff aufschreiben! #KA, schau nochmal in die Leitlinien xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:06, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- kategorielink Schreibe Kategorie:Skorpi63 und es wird dieser Link: Kategorie:Skorpi63. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:48, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie: Skorpi63 Vielen Dank! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:53, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du kannst aufwand auch sparen schau mal hier center|100px (Profil|Talk) 11:03, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Es muss heißen Benutzer:Skorpi63/Archiv, ohne das / ist das nicht erlaubt weil es ja jemand geben könnte, der "Skorpi63 Archiv" heißen will - auch wenn das weder wahrscheinlich noch erlaubt ist. (@Toa-Nuva: ich habe mich mal wieder falsch ausgedrückt - schon gut.) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:12, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kein Problem, wusste ich nicht. Danke, ich denke daran, wenn ich wieder eine zu volle Seite habe. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:13, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wer hat die Vorlage:Bruderschaft der Makuta gemacht? Denn ich hab gerade in die gewünschten seiten geschaut und da ist sie auf 178 Seiten gewünscht^^ XD... :-) center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:06, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) da liegt ein kleiner Fehler vor... Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:20, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Viren - Hilfe Ja, das hier gehört eigentlich nicht ins Wiki-Nui Fanfiction, brauche aber dringend Hilfe: Ich habe schon mehrere Virenprogramme installiert und von erfahrenen Computer-Freaks überprüfen lassen. Trotzdem habe ich *schluck* 38 Viren. *10 Trojaner *5 Spywares *2 Adwares *9 Würmer *1 Blackdoor *2 Rogues *9 Cookies Kennt irgenwer gute Virenschutzprogramme, die kostenlos sind??? Würde mich über Hilfe sehr freuen! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:50, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich kann dir Kaspersky Internet Sekurity empfehlen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:18, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich schau mal. Danke. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:19, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! --Jadekaiser 15:37, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich euch nicht benachrichtigt habe... Joah, von nun an bin ich wieder da, Umzug vollstreckt!!! Wieso ich nicht gezielt bescheid gesagt habe? Folgende Situation... 6.Dezember: Ich habe alles eingepackt, außer meinen PC. Ich trage nach und nach meine Sachen in den Umzugswagen, gehe zwischendurch immer hierrein. Dann muss ich zum Rewe, von Muskelkatern geplagt, komme ich zurück und sehe: Jemand hat meinen Computer eingepackt!!! 23.Dezember: Pünktlich zu Weinachten habe ich wieder Internet, heute war einer von der Telekom da!!! Ich hoffe mal, dass ich nicht allzusehr vergessen wurde, usw... xD Aber noch etwas: Denkt ihr, während ich kein Internet hatte, habe ich nichts fürs Wiki getan??? Doch, was denkt ihr??? ^^ Gut, es gibt Leute die mehr getan hätten, es gibt aber auch 12-jährige, die nicht ihre eigenen Schränke, Regale und Stühle zusammenbasteln! Jedenfalls habe ich für mein aktuelles Projekt Fotos gemacht und mit Microsoft Word einen Artikel geschrieben, den ich gleich einfügen werde... @Jade: Dir natürlich auch und Danke! So, das wars dann... erstmal... --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 22:26, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schön daste wieder da bist. --Jadekaiser 23:34, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo, endlich wieder zuhause!!! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 23:35, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie findest du Burning Snow! 1 "The northern continent!"? Ist meine ganz neue Geschichte. --Jadekaiser 00:04, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Habe ich noch nicht gelesen, heute hole ich erst Storymässiges nach, danach eure Geschichten. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 00:10, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Toll das du wieder da bist^^ Bima hat ja nen Virus auf seinem PC und nur mit Jade, Nath und Mir wirkte das Wiki so leer.^^" Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:37, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das mit Bima weiß´ich... aber gut zu wissen, dass das Wiki wieder voller wird xD Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich weiterhin Kailani und nicht Imani nenne? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 09:25, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) is mir eigentlich total egal =P also mach^^. und noch mal frohe Weihnachten! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:07, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo. Dir natürlich auch. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:09, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Die Legende des Lebens 2 ist zuende, schon mal durchgelesen?^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:14, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mir hier noch gar nichts durchgelesen, bin gerade mit Destiny War fertig geworden... Voll dumm, dass Zaktan stirbt!!! --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:16, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde es dumm das Brutaka seine Olmak zerstört wird aber Terry will ja auch nich, dass er Hilde aus anderen Universen holt, auch schade das Misrix stirbt..... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:23, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke, dass die 5 anderen Piraka bei der zerstörung Daxias starben. Ob Vezon überlebt, weiß ich net. Der hat immer so ein Glück xD Aber ich denke, dass noch ein paar Mitglieder des ordens sterben werden. Nur mal meine Vermutungen. Achja, Teridax wird bestimmt noch Dunkle Jäger und Barraki töten, da die Bruderschaft sich mit den Jägern im Krieg befand und er die Barraki schon vor 80.000 Jahren töten wollte. Was denkst du, was noch so passieren wird? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:27, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also wie wir ja alle wissen werden alle Makuta sterben, die Barraki mit Sicherheit auch, jedoch denke ich eher, dass er die dunklen Jäger nicht töten wird (da diese ihre neue Basis ja auf Xia haben) er wird sie her foltern denke ich. Er wird vllt. wie Tuyet im DM-Universum fast das ganze Universum in Metru-Nui oder wo anders versammeln und von dort aus seine Herrschaft leiten aber die Toa Nuva geben ja nicht auf.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:38, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kann auch sein... wäre schade um die Barraki, vorallem um Ehlek. (Mein zweitlieblingsbarraki nach Carapar, der ja bekanntlich keine Chance gegen Tren Krom hatte...) Naja, ich bin mal kurz weg, dann schreibe ich meine Story weiter. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:47, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Herzlich Willkommen zurück auch von mir! Wusstet ihr schon, dass das Story Serial von 2009, das im Matoraner-Universum spielt das ganze Jahr laufen wird? Da freu ich mich schon drauf ... Es heißt Reign of Shadows odert so. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:55, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Iz ja mal krass!!! Da werden bestimmt viele sterben. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 11:58, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schließe mich Scorpi mal an! Aber dennoch wird Teridax auch Fehler machen und vieleicht am Ende doch verlieren. --Jadekaiser 12:45, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Denke ich auch, aber ich denk, dass die Toa Nuva (alle) am Leben bleiben werden, aber die Toa Hagah werden mit Sicherheit (fast-)alle draufgehen Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:55, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ...Und die Mahri? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:00, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Würde mich wundern wenn sie sterben würden, ich denke einer von ihnen geht noch drauf.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:15, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke, nachdem das neue Kapitel erschienen ist, wird hewkii sterben, weil er Metru Nui beschützen möchte. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:21, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Man bin ich froh, das meine Geschichte an endscheidener Stelle von der Org abweicht. Der arme Hewkii. --Jadekaiser 15:51, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich glaub nich das er stirbt da ja Teridax kurz danach Mata Nui übernimmt und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:54, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich hoffe ich sogar, dass er stirbt - die Geschichte würde sich somit total ins negative "werfen", denn Hewkii hatte eine Beziehung mit Macku, die durch den Roten Stern unterbrochen wurde. Außerdem wären dann die Toa Hagah, Brutaka, Helryx, Miserix, Axonn und Keetongu unter dem Kolosseum eingesperrt, man könnte es nur noch von innen zerstören. Das würde aber den tot aller bedeuten. Wenn Hewkii Metru Nui beschützt und dabei stirbt, sind alle, die sich unter dem Kolosseum befinden verloren. Nur Miserix könnte sich wegteleportertieren, aber der stirbt bekanntlich sowieso noch. Also denke ich, dass Greg F. Hewkii überleben lässt, da er bestimmt nicht Ketongu, Helryx, Brutaka und Axonn sterben lässt. Ich bin trotzdem, auch wenn ich Brutaka und Axonn sehr mag, dafür, dass Hewkii stirbt. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:59, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok! Besser Hewkii stirbt als Axonn und Brutakka! Denn die beiden mag ich lieber! --Jadekaiser 16:09, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) soll Hewkii sterben solange Helryx, Brutaka, Norik, Axonn und Iruini am Leben bleiben. :-P Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:13, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC)